1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hermetic container capable of maintaining a desired atmosphere therein, and particularly to an image display apparatus formed by using the hermetic container.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image display apparatus utilizing a cold-cathode electron emitting device, there are opposed to each other, at a predetermined distance, a face plate equipped with an image forming member, such as a fluorescent screens and an electron acceleration electrode, and a rear plate on which there is mounted an electron source equipped with a plurality of cold-cathode electron emitting devices, and a frame portion is arranged in the peripheral edge portion of these plates, forming a hermetic envelope composed of the face plate, the rear plate, and the frame portion. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-083578, for example, discloses an image display apparatus using a surface conduction electron-emitting device.
In the construction of the above-mentioned frame portion, a frame member (glass member) is bonded to the plates by using frit (low melting point glass) as a seal bonding material.
International Publication No. WO 00/51155 discloses a frame portion in which In, which is a low melting point metal, is used as the seal bonding material, the periphery of the seal bonding material and the frame member being covered with an adhesive material. FIG. 6 schematically shows the construction of the frame portion. FIG. 6 is a schematic sectional view of a portion around the frame portion disclosed in the above publication; in the drawing, reference numeral 1 indicates a face plate, reference numeral 2 indicates a rear plate, reference numeral 6 indicates an electron source, reference numeral 60 indicates the frame portion, reference numeral 61 indicates the frame member, reference numerals 62 and 63 each indicate the seal bonding material, and reference numeral 64 indicates the adhesive material.
The seal bonding materials 62 and 63, forming the frame portion 60, consist of In shaped into an arbitrary form, such as wires or sheets; by heating them at a temperature of 160° C. or more, they are softened to bond the plates 1 and 2 and the frame member 61 to each other. The adhesive material 64 fills the gap between the plates 1 and 2 so as to cover the seal bonding materials 62 and 63 and the frame member 61. Thus, in this construction, the bonding of the frame portion and the plates can be effected in a satisfactory manner at a temperature below 400° C.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-311630 discloses a flat panel image display apparatus equipped with a vacuum container; disclosed therein is a construction having a plurality of frame members.